crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alien-king/Wiki Death Battles!!
Welcome back ladies and gentlemen can you guess what its time for? that's right! ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!! What is Wiki Death Battles? Every wondered who would win in a fight between two characters? Well that is what this is, each week I shall randomly pick two characters, armies, ships, etc to fight each other. The winner will be who ever has the most votes by the end of the week. How does it work? All you have to do is vote for who you think would win in a fight. Disclaimer: 'It may be possible that people are just voting for their favourite out of the two characters, though this is not advised it should be noted that this could merely be seen as popularity contest. This weeks fighters 'Project ANVIL ' '''Info -' Project ANVIL was ONI's attempt to create Spartan-III's that were stronger, faster, and smarter than the legendary Spartan-II's and better than the average Spartan-III. Unlike the augmentations that the Spartan-II's and III's received, the ANVIL augmentation was an advanced version using data from the II and III's Augmentation records. Three months after the starts of the program, 20 Recruits from Spartan-III Company Beta and a small minority from Alpha Company where brought to ONI Research Facility E-53R, to receive the augmentations. But the ANVIL project came with a cost. The death rate during the augmentations were higher than the Spartan-II's. About 87% of all recruits died in the process ,and only five remained. Even though most of the recruits were killed, ONI achieved the impossible, super soldiers that surpassed the Legendary Spartan-II"s. Reaction time was doubled, their speed was impossible to catch up with and strength was without equal. '''Project ANVIL II Despite the former projects failures, they did bring fantastically efficient soldiers. Therefore the Navy decided to create a second class of more loyal. The rate of death was reduced to 0% using the new drugs and procedures that have been perfected over the years. Only 4 Spartans were included in the project and operate in a team called The Four Horsemen. The effects of augmentation was that each Spartan has a form of magic/energy power that can be used briefly. They have extra strength that doubles the regular Spartans. Their life span has been extended to an extent. They can take much more damage than usual. Members '- *'Project ANVIL *Marquis-B589-The only known civilian survivor of the battle of marigold. Code Named "EVIL ANGEL" *Lei-A45-The only surviving ANVIL Spartan from Alpha company code named "THE SWORD" *Hector-B202-The second ANVIL Spartan from Beta code named "HOWLING DEATH" *Alicia-B22-Hector's Sister and third ANVIL Spartan from Beta code named "DEATHS BEAUTY" *Kelly-B340-Fourth ANVIL Spartan from Beta code named "TRYDANT" *'Project ANVIL II' *Azrael-A666 - Leader of the 4 Horsemen. Code named "Death". *Viral-A1348 - Team sniper and scout. Code named "Pestilence". *Sasha-A1021 - Only female member of the group and second in command. Code named "Famine". *Omar-A013 - Explosives and heavy weapons expert. Code named "War". Weapons and Abilities - '''Project ANVIL increased the Spartans physical abilities at an extreme rate, making them faster, stronger and even smarter. it also prevented the members from ageing, gave them the ability to bend energy and use it at will and allowed them to read enemy thoughts. Project ANVIL II their physical abilities even further and their damage resistance, they also have a wide range of magical abilities though they do not have the ability to read an opponents thoughts (though with the use of the AH Iona, Death can predict an enemies attack easier). Both have access to various UNSC weaponry and armour. Project ANVIL II members armour are equipped with contact shields, firing lines, sim fields and and outer plates made of Carbon and Tungsten fireproof layer. Members of each also have personal weapon such as Death's energy scythe and Marq's battle rifle. '''VS 104th Special Warfare Division ' '''Info - ' The 104th Special Warfare Squad is a group of Spartan V's rated to use unconventional methods of fighting using Three Dimensional Extra Vehicular Activity Maneuvering Gear for fighting. These Spartans are assigned to the UNSC Titan. It is lead by Commander Dot Pixis. Later they become the main task force in charge of multiple operations against UCR, CMF, Forerunner and other high priority missions. They serve as Evo's personal hit squad. 'Members - ' *Commander Dot Pixis - The team leader, constantly drinking. *Commander Smith - Intelligent tactician, developed tactics for long range patrol across distances and use of 3DEVAMG for warfare. *Captain Levi - Cold and efficient leader. One of the best and veteran soldiers. *Captain Hanji Zoe - UNSC Kaga Science, UNSC ONI, Corpsman Division. Xeno biologist. Hanji is viewed by many as eccentric with her interest in Aliens. *1st Lt. Erd Gin - K.I.A Eccentric. Sniffs people. Killed while taking down the UE. *1st Lt. Petra Ral - K.I.A Killed during the battle of UE base. She took out 16 mechs prior to her death. A Destroy Gundam killed her. Has one of the highest kill counts in the UNSC. Was in relationship with Cptn Levi. *1st Lt. Auruo Bossard -K.I.A Fighting the UE. Bites tongue often. *2nd Lt. Christa Renz - (Lt. Colonel, Army, Intelligence) Shy and kind but also brave. *Chief Petty Officer Eren Yeager - Victim of the Draetheus V. Vows to bring peace. *Petty Officer G1 Mikasa - Also a victim of Draetheus V and Erens step sister. One of the best, willing to protect Eren no matter what. *Petty Officer G2 Ymir (1st LT(Naval) - Secretive and her past unknown, but knows a lot more than most think. *Petty Officer G2 Jean - Average soldier. Gets into fights for speaking his mind. *Petty Officer G3 Reiner - A passionate soldier, possible PTSD. *Petty Officer G3 Mina - *Petty Officer G3 Annie - The reclusive member of the team. Rarely interacts and sees many activities as pointless. (Sniper) Also a realist. *Crewman Fubar - Afraid but has potential. *Crewman Connie - Team motivator. Not very reactive. *Crewman Hannah *PFC Teaz *Pvt Armin - Not strong in most ways however he is very tactful. *Crewman Apprentice Thomas *Crewman Apprentice Franz *Pvt Samuel *Pvt Millius *Dazz 'Weapons and Abilities - ' All members of the 104th are equipped with the Three Dimensional Extra Vehicular Activity Maneuvering GearThree Dimensional Extra Vehicular Activity Maneuvering Gear which is a unit that consists of grappling hooks strapped on the body and requires balance and heavy training to use. The method of activation is by pressing on the index finger. Propulsion is provided by a modified Thruster Pack. All are armed with disposable combat knifes, which are Carried in two canisters on their hips they are for cutting through heavy armor. Some members also wear the MJOLNIR Mk. VIII (SP) armour, a specialized MJOLNIR. It has slightly more armour than regular Mk. VIII has and can survive large explosions that occur in the battle of space. It has 5 hours of air for prolonged fights outside ships. There are points for the 3DEVAMG to be clipped on. and other wear MJOLNIR Mk. VIII (MG) armour, Improved MJOLNIR that replaces the need for cabling wires as they are destructible. Instead this variant of MJOLNIR utilizes jet boots, gloves and packs. The glove is needed as the soldier uses it to use their weapon, though it helps stabilize the armour in air. It retains all qualities of the SP variant while adding the white and black finish with a more intimidating look. Blocks magic and other qualities humans typically would not have. Designs are based on former MJOLNIR iterations and a 20th century comic book series. Lets see who wins. Project ANVIL Vs 104th Special Warfare Division A: Project ANVIL B: 104th Special Warfare Division Former winners *Mari Iglesia '- ''' ''Cut Silent down to size. *Lancelot Assault System' - Sent Sludge back to the stone age. *'Simon '- Giga drill broke Mask Z. *'Samus Aran '- Zeroed in on Scorpiok. *'Elite Headhunter - Claimed his prize of Shinkawa Shoichi. *Sollux and 'CMF Galahad '- Brang down The God of War and GIR. *Kyoko Sakura '- Did not spear Ridley's life. *'Azrael '- Did not walk away from light while fighting SnakeMan. *'Circe Unit '- put Eligio Vito Mas7er on a time out. *'Joker-066 '- played a killing joke on Star-Lord. Draws *'Abraham Lincoln' vs 'Ellora ' *'Unnamed Venator Spartan' vs 'Elise Ito ''' Category:Blog posts